deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylinia
"You are the one, aren't you? The one who brings destruction to all...I am Skylinia, Protector of what I care for...EN GARDE!" - Skylinia before she attacks Ninetails (OC) Skylinia is an original character by Zinniax-13 Death Battle Ideas TBA Possible Opponents *Maka Albarn *Ruby Rose *Ragna the Bloodedge Backstory At the age of 5, Skylinia was taken away from her parents to be forced into a horrific project. She would have been done for if Flaronis Destina did not save her life, which she now admires as a role model, and tried to follow in her footsteps. Her anger did not help though, as she constantly attacked the wrong target in a rage, causing a bit of infamy from her. She fled to the mountains. Later, she confronted Ninetails to try to prove herself, which she failed, and almost died. Flaronis Destina once again came around, and offered her a helping hand up, which she took. Overtime, she became friends with the Diamond "A", and Zachary, two people she value more than anything. During the Herald Wars, she was one of the people fighting in the war when Amaterasu came down and stopped the war, sparing and saving her life once more. She currently works with the heralds, one day hoping to show herself as a hero, and not an anti-hero. Death Battle Info Name: Skylinia Age: 16 Gender: Female Height: 5'06 Weight: Unknown. Scarlet Grace *Her Scythe and main weapon. *Can absorb light and darkness in the area to gain more power and use attacks. *Can project same light and darkness as projectiles. *Light and darkness strikes can slice through dimensions. *Strikes absorb the soul of its victim. *Draining a soul empowers it, giving it a stronger form in Levels. Level 1 *Can form telepathic blades. *Speed boost. *500% strength boost. *Can be thrown like a boomerang. *Can be upgraded to level 2 once used long enough. Level 2 *2000% Speed boost *500% additional Strength Boost on top of existing strength. *Can explode areas with pillars of light. *Can cause beams of darkness to crash from the sky. *Duplicate scythes can be created and thrown. *Durability Boost. *Enough uses upgrades it to level 3, the final form. Level 3 *5000% Durability boost *1000% speed boost on top of other speed boosts. *1000% additional Strength added on top of existing strength. *Can preform "Diamond-Reaper", which slices a soul to pieces. *Can create telepathic clones of the same speed. *Can use psychic energy to attack opponents. *can now use telekinesis *Can throw bubbles that pull in and rip at opponents. Traits Hypersonic Speeds Superhuman Strength: Can lift up to 30 tons with ease. Superhuman Durability: Can take many impaling and bullets. Tiny healing Factor. Hunting Void *Alternate form. *Gains 500% additional boosts per level of scythe. *can teleport. *can turn invisible. *can only be used once. *sends the user into a rage. Feats Faster than Ninetails can track Durable enough to take many shootings at once. Created a sonic boom in less than a second when using her scythe. Defeated Destruction-18, the godslayer. Skilled enough to tackle Flaronis, a much stronger opponent. Flaws Weak unless in higher levels of Scarlet Grace. Hard time adapting despite being an initial strategist. Scarlet Grace can downgrade with a strong enough hit, and must build up overtime. Will often spare her targets, and sometimes holds back. Hot-Headed Sometimes takes a hit for her allies, even if that hit can mean death. Mary Sue Score 35 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Original Characters Category:Scythemen Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Female Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Air Manipulator